The Legend Of Spyro: The Fellowship of the Ring
by LSSJOrangeLightning
Summary: Two worlds similar but not meant to meet but they did. Spyro and Cynder are brought to Middle Earth when Malefor comes back to life and teams up with Sauron. Can two dragons and The Fellowship of the Ring Stop them from taking over the world and killingoff the race of men?
1. Chapter 1

Even in the darkest of times there is always hope. But sometimes fear clouds our vision. Sometimes our strength gives out. And yet sometimes when all seems lost a light shines through the darkness and we are reminded that even the smallest amount of courage can turn the tides of war. You recall The Legend of Spyro and he and Cynder's quest to defeat the Dark Master but his tale doesn't end there it continues with the collision of two worlds similar but never supposed to meet.

Three rings for the Elves under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,

One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them,

In the Land of Modor where Shadows lie.


	2. Visons of the past and present

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx where sleeping under a tree dreaming about their adventures. Spyro in particular was dreaming about their encounter with Malefor.

Flashback

"You cannot defeat me I am eternal!" Malefor shouted unleashing his purple fury breath.

Spyro and Cynder did the same. "Just... hang... on," Spyro said trying his hardest to keep this going.

Eventually Spyro and Cynder overpowered him and sent him flying to the ground. Spyro used the opportunity to use the purple fury attack. But instead of it resembling Spyro it looked like the ghost of Ignitus. "What is this?" Malefor asked as the ghosts surrounded him.

They dove into him pulling him into the planets core. "NOOOOOOO!" He shouted as he died.

"Spyro I'm sorry I'm so sorry," Cynder said.

"Don't be It's over now," he replied.

"So this is it?" Cynder asked.

Then Ignitus' voice echoed in Spyro's head. "Spyro when a dragon dies he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on binding itself with nature offering hope for the future," the voice said.

"I know what I need to do just get out of here Cynder," Spyro said.

"You don't have to do anything let's just go!" Cynder replied.

"Where Cynder? There'll nothing left, the world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm ment to," Spyro concluded.

"Then I'm with you," Cynder said.

Spyro nodded. He leaped into the air and spread out his wings. He begun to glow white and as he used his powers he heard Cynder whisper, "I love you."

Then everything went black.

End of flashback

Spyro slept peacefully throughout the night until he got a vision from the chronicler. He walked towards him when he noticed he looked different. "What the... IGNITUS!?" Spyro asked surprised.

"Yes young dragon it is me," Ignitus said.

"I am here to tell you about of another world that is similar to ours."Ignitus said.

"There are other worlds?" Spyro asked surprised.

Ignitus nodded. "You see one day I was monitoring the world as I should be doing, when I recived a vison of war and destruction with creatures that have never been seen in the Dragon Realm. I looked throughout the library to see if I could find anything that could explain what I saw. This book here explains the theory of other worlds with different creatures." He explained.

"So what does that mean for us?" Spyro asked.

"I can't be sure, for now tell Cynder what I told you and wait for another trip here soon." Ignitus explained before Spyro woke up.

To be continued.


	3. Questions

During the 17 year gap between Bilbo's 111 birthday party and the Journey

Gandalf was studying all he could about the ring and so far he found out how to identify it. He knocked a scroll over and it turned out to be notes from Mordor. This intrigued the wizard.

None of it seemed to be worth his time until he saw that Sauron was building an army worthy of Melkor and he had communication with other worlds. It talked about how Maiar have the potential to use Valar abilities to Speak with those who are in another realm. This seemed too far-fetched for an old wizard and he passed it up although he did read the entire thing.

"Rubbish, sounds like goblin mischief," Gandalf said returning to his studies.

That night while Gandalf was asleep and Ignitus was doing research of his own. He saw that some apes and Grublins had survived but ignored it. However in the book of passed dragons he noticed something that scared him. Malefor wasn't there!

"How is this possible?" He asked "Wait could this be connected to my vision?"

As he pondered the possibility of his theory he realized that been confirmed only a necromancer could bring Malefor back to life and there are none. "I must find answers,"

Spyro told Cynder and Sparx what Ignitus told him ans they where shocked. "More worlds? I'd rather go back to the swamp," Sparx said.

"If their at war we should help," Cynder said "If only we could."

"Oh sure help from "The Evil She Dragon" you'd turn on whoever they are and eat them!" Sparx exclaimed.

"Sparx be nice to Cynder for once," Spyro scolded.

Cynder gritted her teeth and glared at Sparx which scared him enough to shut him up. "How could we help people from another world anyway?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know," Cynder responded.

Spyro then fell unconscious. "Spyro? SPYRO!?" Cynder questioned and just like that she soon fell as well.


End file.
